left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rescue Vehicles
Okay, I'm really tired right now, so I'm not entirely sure if this article is exactly up to par. I thought it was needed, however. Maybe we could make separate articles for all of the rescue vehicles? I think the vehicles are very important to the game, and deserve an article or two. In any case, if this isn't very well-written, my apologies, just don't delete it tonight. I'll try to fix any mistakes (I'm sure I'll find some) in the morning. If it's unanimously deemed unnecessary, then by all means, delete it. However, if you do think it belongs, could somebody try to get some screenshots of the vehicles? Alas, I've only the Xbox 360 version of the game, and I can't very well take nice screenshots of it. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 04:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) i agree that this page would be good but most of the page seems to talk more about the finales that the vehicles themselves as i feel a better description of the vehicles would be needed and what they do during the game etc when they are seen and what they are doing also the design features and convos with the pilots and drivers.--Spygon 16:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Mm, good idea. Like I said, I was tired when I started writing the article, and kind of rushing to get in bed before Dad woke up and yelled at me for still being on. I was trying to get quick summaries in. Add what you think is right, I'm messing around with HTML at the moment. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 17:34, 2 January 2009 (UTC) **I'm new here but why don't we give the vehicles their own pages?Derekproxy 21:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :There isn't enough information for the vehicles to warrant their own pages. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I just answered that! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::Aha! My mistake, captain. In my ignorance, I assumed that because the question was asked so recently, it did not have an answer. I retract my above response. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:14, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :It's kind of unnecessary. We don't know very much about them outside from a few basic things, and they don't play a big enough role in the game (they only make one major appearance at the very end of each campaign), so they don't warrant their own articles. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 21:42, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Same for all the Hummvees although the APC is not a stryker its a Fox or Fuchs if you want it in german. Big sign is the 6x6 configuration of the Fox and the stryker is 8x8 and not amphibious.Derekproxy 21:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Wait, what? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The rescue at the farm house the APC isn't a stryker a stryker has eight wheels while the Fox/Fuchs has six and can ford its way through waterDerekproxy 22:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :You certainly know your military vehicles, don't you? I commend you. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:14, 31 May 2009 (UTC) my grandad helped my mom raise me and he was US army i read alot and i joined the marines only to get washed out after a training accident plus i have a freind who was in the 4-2 which is a Stryker SCBTDerekproxy As a vaguely interesting aside, Saint Lydia the Seller of Purple (she sold dye for a living) protected Saint Paul, and was also known for her hospitality, using her own large home as a meeting place for Christians. I assume this is whom the boat is named for, since there's no St. "Lidia." Atypicaloracle 08:56, November 24, 2009 (UTC) C-130 Reference (Trivia) A bit of interesting stuff that might be considered for the trivia section, the C-130 at the end of the Dead Air campaign is (somewhat erroneously) modeled after a South Korean Air Force C-130. In game shot http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v198/Goose511th/l4d_airport05_runway0000.jpg Real life reference http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3089/3097678513_2283f574dc_b.jpg The real life photo is (I believe) THE reference used for the in-game model. Note the identical ID's, and camo pattern. You can tell it's South Korean by hangul text under the wing, the ROKAF 55 marking (Indicating Republic of Korea Air Force mfg date 1955)on the tail, and the ROKAF roundel just in front of the tail. It's possible the pilot (who is clearly not Korean) just grabbed the first available plane he could, perhaps a Korean crew was in the U.S. for training. Goose511th 10:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's cool! Nice find. :) You should mention that somewhere. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 14:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've never really edited an article before. Is what I just added in okay? Goose511th 04:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah! Nice job. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask someone! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 14:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats on your first article edit dont worry it was a good one.A bit of advice i would give to any wikia editer on any site when editing is to think does this have any relevance to what is on the page,would other people want to know about this,also does it have alot of factual support behind it or does it correct something that is wrong.If you follow thous lines all your edits should be "okay" and help the wiki remain a great place for information.Also is there any chance you can get us pictures for all the rescue vehicles as that would be really helpful thanksSpygon 08:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Foreign Vehicles So the C-130 is of Korean design and the TPz Fuchs is of German design? What is the boat, Chinese? :P --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :The US army uses the TPZ Fuches for NBC warfare as the M-95 Fox but by 2012 the stryker NBC recon vehicle will replace it fully. and why was the image removed?Derekproxy 19:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::It's true that the US Army does have some TPz's in store, however I don't feel it's modeled after the TPz. To me it looks much more like a Finnish Sisu Pasi APC (which oddly, the US Army does not have). ::Well, I'm gonna go ahead and add that the APC is a Sisu Pasi using the below image as a source: ::http://i542.photobucket.com/albums/gg410/Mr_Someguy/L4D_SisuPasi.jpg?t=1255107213 ::Mr. Someguy 16:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) well for one it lacks the proper gear for NBC recon and the thing doesn't even look like the Sisu Pasi APC I've spent hours scanning the vehicle over in game that things is Fuchs the Pasi is to long to match the in game vehicleDerekproxy ::If anything, it seems to be a hybrid between the Fuchs, Pasi and maybe one other armoured vehicle. It's definitely not just a Pasi. Check the spacing and wedges between the wheels, the wheels themselves, and the inset headlights - they're all from the Fuchs. Also the Pz on the side is the German abbreviation for Panzer, and the green/brown/black camouflage scheme is German. The back half of the vehicle (vertical sides, raised roof and louvered vent) don't match up with either vehicle... looks like it may be from a mortar carrier of some sort. Anyway, I think it's most fair to say that this is a hybrid, and the page should be edited to reflect that. It was likely intentionally done by the designers to avoid possible IP issues. 05:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The APC Well, not like I want to sound ungrateful or anything, but... why is there no picture of the APC? There's even the Truck from Crash Course, but why not the APC? DeathBlade182 07:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :The APC is a gigantic mish-mash of models that don't connect together in the model viewer. Someone can take a picture of it in-game though. Darkman 4 07:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) News Chopper 5 - Magic lights Should the Helicopter section have an italic note saying there is 2 News Chopper 5's in the game? In both the Game and No Mercy intro's, it has 1 search light in the middle of the body, but in-game and during the finale, it has 2; 1 on each side. Fadm tyler 08:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Swim? In the last part of the article, it says the infected cannot yet swim. What about the mudmen or whatever you call them? Aren't they swimming zombies? (or doesn't shallow water count?) Here to make your day nice and crunchy! 16:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Shallow water doesn't count, I believe. Heck, the Survivors can't swim either in deep water. :D Sera404 16:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I've seen, zombies just run along the bottom. During the crescendo at the Plank Country any Infected that goes in the water drowns, including Special Infected. So it's safe to say they can't swim (and apparently neither can our new Survivors) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The train I made a new section on the train from the sacrifice comic but for some reason it wouldnt upload the picture i had taken, could anyone add a picture to the train rescue vehicle?Hengara 09:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Technically you could say the train is a recuse vehicle since it was used in the comic but I don't think it could be added as a rescue vehicle... Unless Valve has the intention of using the train as a rescue vehicle in a later DLC or L4D3. Would be awesome to escape by train like in the City 17 community map in a future L4D game. Lightna 11:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :If it was in the comic, it should be canon. That should make it a valid addition. Fadm tyler 13:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded pictures for both the train and the sailboat. HTML Earth 14:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Bridge I know this will be the dumbest question ever but should we add the bridge. It was what they used to escape the horde.Sniperteam82308 14:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC)